


i want you twenty five hours

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Based, so damn cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: yuta got drunk one night and decided to confess his feelings for doyoung via singing and a video message. what happens next? read to find outbased off got7's 25





	i want you twenty five hours

_ Fuck you, drunk me. You're a big fucking idiot. _

Yuta met Doyoung in high school, a few weeks after moving in from his home town in Japan to follow his father's new workplace. He had started learning Korean as soon as he found out about the moving, so he wasn't completely lost by the time he had to actually interact with his new classmates. But still, the language barrier had caused some misunderstandings while they got to know each other, so they clashed a lot. He was sure Doyoung didn't like him at all; they always bickered when they had to be together, and the younger would glare at him like he was his biggest annoyance whenever Yuta even thought of trying to talk to him. Not that he did it often either; he wasn't going to insist on something that didn't work. 

But as the months passed, they learned to deal with each other and the clashes became more and more spared. They still bickered, and fought over the dumbest things, but they both knew it was just playing around, their own way of showing affection. Doyoung quickly became Yuta's support, his guide on the still unknown world he was discovering now. And, even though he had his best friends, Yuta also became the one Doyoung went to when he needed a distraction from the world, calling him to hang out or sometimes to just chill at his house; he never talked about his feelings to him, they were not that close yet, but Yuta had a way to make him forget about anything that he might have on his head while just being himself. 

Around the same time as he graduated high school, and looked for universities to apply to, Yuta's father received a message saying that he would have to move back to Japan. It broke his heart; in the years he had been living there, he had taken such a liking to it he didn't want to move back. He felt at home there, he was starting to work his life out there, he didn't want to lose it all now. 

Doyoung was just as upset when he was told about the news. Since they were basically glued by the hips now, he had lost contact with most of his friends. Yuta was the closest friend he had by now, and the thought of losing him too was just too devastating. 

Luckily for both, when they were getting ready to move, Yuta received a letter that told him he was accepted into one of his choices of university. That gave him the incentive he needed to confront his parents and say he wanted to stay there, during a long conversation in the evening. His parents refused at first, not wanting to leave him alone in a foreign place, but the determination in his voice, and the pleading, convincing them that he really wanted to follow that course and that he might not have a chance to if he goes back home, eventually followed their acceptance. 

Yuta immediately ran to his room to video chat Doyoung and tell him the news, grinning even more when he saw him yelling and celebrating with a huge gummy smile on his face. That's what caused him to stop to think; he had also fought to stay for him without realizing it. He didn't want to see Doyoung through a screen solely, he wanted to be with him, to touch him and hear his laugh and see his eye wrinkles when he smiled really big and tackle him in a hug when he felt like it and hear his whines after it. 

That's the moment he realized he was fucked. 

Yuta was pretty good at masking his feelings, so he never changed his ways or showed anything that could denounce his new found crush on his best friend. They hung out like usual, and talked like usual, but it was hard to fight a blush whenever Doyoung got too close to him, or wrapped an arm around him, or even smiled in a specific way. 

In the second year of university, the stress and pressure caused Yuta to search for ways to relieve all the tension he felt, often by going to clubs with some classmates and getting drunk. He never got too drunk - he was responsible enough to know when to stop - but that gave him confidence to make him do stuff he would have never dreamed of doing while sober. Fighting was the most common thing, even if he only did it with people that deserved a good punch in the face. And one night stands, rare but still something he only did while drunk and without much conscience of it. 

And drunk messages. 

God, how many drunk messages he must have sent by now. His friends had learned to distinguish when he wasn't sober by the way he typed, so they never thought much of it when he sent it. 

Doyoung was the only one that didn't make fun of him when he drunk messaged him, probably because Yuta sent the cheesiest messages and pick up lines. He was still not sure how he didn't confess to him yet; he thought of blocking his number when he knew he was gonna drink to avoid problems, but always gave up at the last minute. He could miss an important message in that time, he didn't want to risk it. 

But obviously, his worry ended up being justified. His luck never worked in his favor. 

In his defense, he was suffering from extreme pain all day; Doyoung had dropped a message on him right as he woke up, telling him he was the most important thing he had in his life. It was such an out of the sudden message, and Doyoung pretended it didn't happen by sending him other stuff over it, but Yuta couldn't stop thinking about it. Not even in his drunken state. 

He wanted to make Doyoung know he felt the same, but his brain took it in another direction. What better way to show him how much he needed him than sending him the song whose lyrics were exactly what he always wanted to tell him? 

It was maybe three am when he sent the link to the song, already in his home and about to pass out to wake up only in twelve hours, maybe more. He felt proud of himself; he's been wanting to show the song to Doyoung for months, but that would have given away his crush way too easily. Even though, of course, his drunk brain only focused on the first part, completely erasing what the lyrics meant from his mind. 

Yuta only realized the shit he did when he woke up at four pm that day, with his head dizzy from the obvious hangover. 

As soon as he remembered it, though… 

_Oh shit, fuck, I'm so stupid oh my God!!! _

He frantically looked for his phone for a good five minutes; finding it half hidden under the nightstand. He opened Doyoung’s chat right away, heart racing waiting to see the link to the song in it. 

His heart stopped when he found something much worse. 

Yuta didn't remember a single thing about this, but he had apparently managed to record a full, four minutes long video of him singing it with all his heart. He had even made sure to tell Doyoung this song was for him at the start. And looked hella proud of himself for it too. 

_ It's official, I'm the dumbest fucking human in the planet. _

There was no blue sign, he noticed then. Doyoung hadn't seen the message yet. 

_ Oh thank fucking God. _

Yuta quickly deleted the video from the chat, falling in the bed in relief right next. He managed to avoid the biggest mistake drunk him had done in his entire life, and by a really thin line too; he received a message from his friend not thirty seconds before, asking how bad his hangover felt. 

Maybe he really was that lucky after all. 

  
  


Doyoung wasn't supposed to be awake at three in the fucking morning, but insomnia got the best of him. He was reading a book he had bought recently, thankfully interesting enough to keep him hooked. Or maybe not, on the other hand; he did need something to make him fall asleep, not awake him even more. 

The loud ping of an incoming message startled him in a moment he was too invested in the story, and he opened it in annoyance to see who the hell was bothering him that late. 

His annoyance turned into curiosity when he saw it was Yuta who had messaged him. In video form. 

"Doie, cute little Doie. I got something for you, so listen close, this is for you."

He was obviously drunk, his words sounded slurred, but Doyoung felt an affection over it that made him smile. 

He didn't understand the song apart from the English sentences, and even that was hard with the way Yuta stumbled over his words. It was in his mother tongue, and he had never bothered to learn Japanese to know what it meant. Still, some of the English lines were understandable enough to make his heart race, and to incentive him to go search for the name of the song and a possible translation. 

When he found it, his heart swole the more lyrics he read. 

_ I just wanna talk with you_  
_Don't wanna be apart from you_  
_Don't go, cause right now  
_ _Wanna talk to you all night_

_How about staying with me tonight?   
__Don't go anywhere, just the two of us  
__I'm only having my eyes on you  
__Wanting to dance with you all night_

Just the start was enough to let Doyoung know what he really meant with the song, but if it wasn't clear enough, the next part definitely made it. 

_ Only at this moment_  
_Let's be bold_  
_Giving each other embrace  
_ _So that it won't turn cold_

_Each and every moment  
__They stole this heart away  
__Leaving me restless  
__Your eyes_

The boy had to contain the urge to scream when he read it and realized the meaning. Yuta was in love with him. And even in his drunk state, he still managed to find the cheesiest and sweetest way to confess to him. 

_ Don't go back home  
__Can't send you back, babe  
__It's dangerous at this hour…   
__Give me one more hour_

_ Cause you are the moon  
__Even on the whole night sky  
__You are the most dazzling_

_ Each and every moment_  
_It is overwhelming with only you_  
_Even in dreams  
_ _My heart_

By this point the younger was melting. Even if he hated these kinds of songs, the way Yuta sang it in such a heartfelt way, with the biggest smile on his face, it won him over too fast. 

_ Don't go back home_  
_I want you 25 hours_  
_Don't go back home_  
_Stay with me all night, night, night, night_  
_Only 24 hours are not enough_  
_Give me one more hour   
_ _Don't go back home_

_ It's as if facing the sun_  
_Whenever I look at you_  
_The price to pay might be a dry throat_  
_Still, that's right, I just want you  
_ _To the point these hands are reaching out_

Doyoung didn't know how to reply to this. At least not over message, it sounded too simple, too empty of emotion. He needed to do it in the morning, in person. 

He obviously didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night. If he was already suffering from insomnia, the state the confession song left him way too excited to even think about sleeping. 

Knowing he was drunk, he waited till the middle of the afternoon to text Yuta. He noticed in surprise, and slight disappointment too, that the video was deleted when he opened the chat. For a moment Doyoung wondered if he had just joked when he sent the video, or that he maybe meant to send it to another person but his drunken state confused them with him. But that was shook away quickly; there was no way that video wasn’t for him, there just wasn’t. Yuta was just embarrassed, and he knew how to turn that in his favor.

He smiled when he got his reply.

** _“it’s a bitch like usual what do you think”_ **

** _“well idk i’m not the type to drink the night away like you”_ **

** _“yeah you spend it reading”  
_****_“‘cause you’re boring”_**

** _“I was gonna ask you to hang out with me tonight”_  
** **_“but after this”_  
** **** ** _"you can forget it”_ **

Doyoung smirked as he sent the messages; he knew teasing him like that was the way to get Yuta to do anything he wanted. And as he expected it only took him a minute for him to beg him to meet, which he accepted after more teasing. He couldn’t wait for the night to come.

  
  
  


It was around two am. The two of them were comfortable under big blankets on the floor in front of the couch of Yuta’s living room, watching a movie that came out recently. Doyoung had his head back leaned on the couch, with eyes half closed looking at the tv. The all nighter he was forced to pull was affecting him. 

Yuta noticed that and smiled, tapping the younger’s thigh to bring his attention to him.

“It’s getting late now Doie, shouldn’t you go home?”

Doyoung raised his head, rubbing his eyes to fight the sleep off. His friend always asked him the same thing when they hung out, and he either said yes and left, or asked to sleep there, which the older always complied to and got the guest room ready for.

But this time, remembering the song, he smiled and looked right at his eyes when he replied.

“It's dangerous at this hour.”

Yuta’s smile faltered and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat as well. There was no way this could be what he thought it was. Doyoung didn’t see the video, he deleted it before he could have the chance to. Right 

_ Stop being dumb, _ he scolded himself. _ It’s just a simple sentence. _

“Well, then. You wanna sleep here as usual?”

Doyoung sat up straight with his head tilted to look at him. He looked like a puppy with his ruffled hair and soft eyes, but the smile on his face looked way too strange for Yuta to focus on anything else. It was too knowing.

“I don’t wanna sleep yet. Give me one more hour.”

_ That’s _ when Yuta lost his smile.

He wanted to hit Doyoung for nearly laughing at his sudden pale face and panicked expression. Of course he had seen his video, of course he had to fuck everything up like always. He was clearly making fun of him by quoting the lyrics he sang with all the feeling he had for him. 

He let his head fall, looking at his hands over the blanket trying to hold back the tears. 

“Hey, I'm not making fun of you, if that’s what you think.”

It was Yuta’s turn to look at him with head tilted now, his long hair falling over his eyes. “You’re not?”

“Of course not. That video was the most disgustingly cheesy damn thing I ever received in my entire life.”

Doyoung moved his hand to brush the hair away from his eyes, sliding it down to his cheek. He leaned in as close as he could, their noses almost bumping. He couldn’t help but finding adorable the way the older was staring at him with wide eyes and cheeks flushed pink.

“But I loved it. I’ll show you just how much.”

His lips met Yuta’s with such delicacy the older just melted into it, hand grabbing the front of Doyoung’s shirt to bring him closer, to deepen the kiss he had waited for for so long. And he gladly complied, hand moving to his nape. Yuta could feel him play with his hair during it, wrapping a lock around his finger, and his heart raced so much he had to pull back seconds later out of breath.

“God hyung, are you really that weak?” Doyoung snickered.

Yuta pushed him away hard enough to make the younger fall on his back, trying not to smile at the way he was laughing.

“You just had to ruin everything, didn’t you?”

“It’s stronger than me, I'm sorry.”

Doyoung was still giggling when he got up and promptly sat on the older’s lap, pouting teasingly at the way he was staring at him in frustration.

"You should go home."

"You don't want me to go home."

The pout was strong enough to make Yuta lose his seriousness and smile. 

"Fine. Stay with me."

"I will. All night, night, night, night."

Doyoung said it in the beat of the song, each "night" separated by a quick but soft kiss on his lips that left the older grinning with ear tips red. He left a final, longer kiss then, wrapping his arms around his neck while Yuta wrapped his own around his waist, this time leading the kiss. 

They pulled back and the older left their eyes closed, resting his head on the crook of Doyoung’s neck with a smile. He could hear him whine that this was too cheesy, but he didn't care. He was too happy to. 

_ Thank you, drunk me. Thank you so much. _

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to 25 on repeat for way too long so yeah


End file.
